


October 23, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl never worried about Reverend Amos Howell scowling near the injured Martha Kent.





	October 23, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl never worried about Reverend Amos Howell scowling near the injured Martha Kent due to his new tears and suffering with his foster mother.

THE END


End file.
